The present invention relates to fishing tackle, and more particularly, to so-called dead bait tackle of the type used for catching big game fish by trolling.
The rigging of bait on tackle for catching game fish has been notoriously time-consuming and frustrating for the angler. Conventionally, up to ten minutes has been required to properly prepare the bait. This preparation includes the relatively simple steps of forming a wire with a loop at one end for attachment to the line, and a loop at the other end for attachment to a hook.
In the convention technique for rigging ballyhoo bait, the wire forming the second loop is also bent to project radially outward, in the nature of a pin. Once the line and hook are attached to the wire, the angler passes the hook through the gill opening and out through the stomach or back of the bait. The pin is then pushed up through the bottom of the mouth of the bait until it is exposed above the head. A second wire is then wrapped around the head of the bait and secured against the exposed pin.
The wrapping of the second wire is the source of the impatience and frustration experienced by the angler, especially after having rigged dozens of bait during the course of the day. It is necessary, however, for effective performance of the bait while trolling, that the pulling force of the line be transmitted by the pin to the head of the fish (not by the hook), and that the head area of the bait be wrapped tightly so that water does not enter the mouth while trolling, which would first impart erratic gyrations to the bait and eventually rip the bait apart. The bait is often destroyed, however, such that remains are still secured to the tackle. The removal of the remains requires uncoiling of the wrapped wire before the tackle can be rigged with new bait.
Despite the nuisance of rigging dead bait tackle in this conventional manner, no one, prior to the present inventor, has proposed a more efficient technique. This is due in large part to the necessity to accommodate a wide variety of sizes and shapes of the bait. For example, ballyhoo have a narrow snout, whereas mullet have a broad, wedge-shaped snout. Mackerel are very large in size. Even strip bait, such as from bonita, are used, especially by commercial fishermen. Wrapping a wire around the snout has simply been the most convenient way to rig ballyhoo. The other baits have required more involved rigging techniques, such as sewing for mullet and mackerel.